One Hand Clapping
by Nightfall Rising
Summary: Genjo Sanzo: sledgehammer-subtle, selfish saint. All for his own sake.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sanzo's weird ego.

Notes: I tried, but it refused to be prose (and sheesh, does ffnet do single-spacing at all ever now?). WildeLamassu, I blame you. Not for the spacing (grins)

sf, sorry to contact you this way, but email didn't work. I think the login at Echoes is wonky. I tried to go and post this there, and I couldn't sign in at all, even when I used the new password the site sent. ?

Review responses for Reconciled below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Hand Clapping

by Nightfall

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For exhilarated motion, for the steelsong brightly ringing,

For the blinding dizzy circle of a dragon on the wing.For tomorrow's endless onwards and blood pounding still within meAnd to never feel the tear again of steel beneath the skin--Never feel it, never see it on the fools who ride beside meOr to hear a fearful falter in a boast or swaggered sin;Just to know that when a mirror comes the eyes will rise to greet it,And a smirk will come unmindful under brows that stay unknit.For the shatter of the world as it diffuses for a target,

And the moment's crystal clarity on dodging a near miss,

Because bigotry's as galling as the red abyss of madness,To stave off the slings and acids of bleak memory's direst debt.As the gods are full of bullshit and the mortal live on lies,As the world is tinged with nightmare in the dimming of known eyes,Let the burn and rush of muscle prison ghosts deep in the shelf.For the purpose of returning to a life that's worth the livingI stand equal to the challenges the gods insist on giving:From my birth until death claims me, I fight only for myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everybody who reviewed Reconciled--actually too many people for me to answer everybody individually. O.O I was honored, and a little bit awed, and I hope my beta also feels the love. Here's a few answers, though.

Solaas:...I just got this terrifying image of Kenren in blue spandex.... yikes.

Sanada: (grins) I'm glad that line got appreciated; it was my favorite.

Kanzeyori: (continued fangirlish squealing) Edit them, okay, but don't take them away now that I know they're still posted somewhere! The links didn't come across, btw, but google helps. And as for cringing--I don't know, I may know what you mean but I think that style is what makes them. Especially the HordesOfRavingFangurl one. Hm, now that I'm sure you still exist, maybe I should put up that XG after all; I was holding off out of fear of getting stoned...

Sorchafyre: Hey, I'm not complaining.... (grins)

Hayashi-kutsuki: I'm glad I was able to get that exasperation across--and also that you found Hakkai a little ooc. He was meant to be, still being a little Gonou and all. Thanks for letting me know you enjoyed it anyway!

Sora-kun: heh, yeah, and the poor Sanbutsushin had to deal with all that for a whole day, and that immediately following the trial. I think Tenpou would be amused, actually, when he got over the whole out-of-control berserker thing. As for Goujun, I'll leave it to your imagination. n.--

Hegira: don't worry, the next chapter -is- coming. I just want to get it right before posting. I really appreciate knowing that people are interested, though.

Me-Nuriko: aw, did sweet little ol' Brainwashed!Hakkai scare you? ...He scared me, too... n.n;;

KarotsaMused: I'm so relieved that worked out; it was kind of an experiment in style. And right back atcha, too. Heh, it may amuse you to hear that when my beta caught a plot hole in something lately, I said something like 'oh, thank you; plot holes are so embarrassing and so far I think I've managed to stay out of the Breakroom except as a reader..."

D-chan: I know; it's a pity our obsessions keep missing each other. Personally I think Hakkai's worth the effort of getting to know--but then you seem think that about Homura... (shrugs) Thanks for giving this a chance anyway, and for letting me know you liked!

Kaka! I wasn't planning on doing much for Tenpou month, but now maybe I will. The two pieces of the preincarnation fic will definitely both be posted by Halloween--I just have to decide if the second half is finished or not. And in the next couple of days there should be a Tenpou pic up on my site, too.

YunCyn: isn't he such a good friend? (grins)

ShadesofBlack: awww! Even Monkey? (loves the Monkey)

All those I missed: Gratitude! Love! Chocolate mousse! Extra whipped cream for incandescens because se usually deserves it, and for WildeLamassu because, as stated above, this is entirely her fault.


End file.
